Who's Idea was This!
by IluvSSyayyayyay
Summary: Trunks and Goten were left alone for two days.. eurghh this could be a loooong weekend please read and review
1. Bye Bye!

Well I'm going into uncharted territory... I may not make it back but try to enjoy this anyways; it's my first try at a 5000 worder

Goten is 8, Trunks is 10

"We'll be back in two days; I have the phone numbers on the table in case anything goes wrong"

Chichi was hesitant about this though. It was her first time leaving Goten alone in the house unsupervised the only reason she agreed was because he's have Trunks with him as well. Chichi, Goku, Bulma, and Vegeta had to go to another planet for capsule corp. business and there was no babysitter available.

"Don't worry mom, I'll be a good boy" Goten was so happy, he knew that being in the house with his best friend with no adults would be awesome. "Now Goten, I trust you with this" Chichi knew something was going to go wrong, it always did.

"You too Trunks, you better take good care of Goten, and don't break anything, this isn't your house!" Bulma was always hesitant with Trunks; he was a trouble time bomb

"You can count on me mom I'll be good" Trunks replied with his fingers crossed behind his back of course

"Well got to go! See you boys in two days, bye! I love you

As soon as the door shuts Trunks looks around... complete silence still.... He picks up a vase then breaks it and yells "GOTEN DID IT!" "Hey! That's not true!" "SHUT UP!" Trunks checks for people but finds nobody "wow Goten, we are all alone."

"So what do we do now Trunks?" Trunks was caught off guard with that question. He had been looking forward to this day for over a week now, and he didn't even know what to do. "I know!" Goten was beaming with happiness because he knew this would be good "...All right I'll bite, what?" "We should do what little kids always do!" Trunks knew what Goten was talking about and he knew this was a great idea so then in unison they yelled

"COPY THE TV!"

Goten and Trunks fought for the remote because they knew what they did for the next 2 days would all hinge on this moment for the TV. In the end Trunks ended up winning because Goten got hungry. "Perfect, I'm going to go to the channel that has taught me the most about copying things... MTV!" Trunks changed the channels and got to MTV. A countdown was on Daisy Fuentes was announcing it "and coming in at number 7 is JHae with Lindsay Lohan has big ass titties

(A.N. yes, that is a real song, hilarious)

"Uh Oh, this is that song mom didn't want me to hear... sweet."

They listened to a few of the verses and were baffled by the lyrics

"Trunks, what does: I don't want to spend any cheddar mean?" Trunks had no idea, he only understood a couple lines but he of course needed to sound smart. "Well, it obviously means that he doesn't want to share his nachos with his girlfriend"

(A.N. it means he doesn't want to spend any money)

"Wow Trunks!, you know everything!, I know what to do next!, let's go to the park and show off our new vo.. vocur..." Goten was not very good at pronunciation, so Trunks decided to help him out "vocabulary, and I'm not sure that's such a good idea" Trunks understood some of the words and he would have gotten at least 20 spankings by Vegeta for saying that. "Oh, come on... please?" Goten was really excited about this... Trunks wasn't so. "Fine! let's go" "YAY!"

So Trunks and Goten sped off towards the park...

WHAT WILL HAPPEN NEXT? WILL THEY GET IN TROUBLE? KIDNAPPED? ANY SUGGESTIONS ARE WELCOME. 3 REVIEWS TO CONTINUE! BYE BYE!!


	2. Let's go to the park

Hey, I didn't get 3 reviews but I really don't care! Amber seems like an awesome author so I'm going to continue wether you all like it or not!

So as we left off: they sped towards the park

Trunks and Goten made quick work in going to the park, they can fly after all. When they got there, they looked around for some kids their age. They could'nt find any but they found some teenagers, which was perfect because Goten figured they should get in good with the "high class" people which Trunks didn't understand at all because he was the friggin heir to the capsule corp. fortune!

"Got stains on my T-Shirt and I'm the biggest flirt" Trunks heard one of the girls singing a song that he completely hated: Autobiography by Ashlee Simpson. But Goten felt different, he sort of liked the song, besides, she was in the song he heard before.

"Oh, gosh I love that song" Goten was beaming as he tried to sing some of the lyrics "got stains on... my umm.. sweater?" the girls looked at him as if he were a small kitten "OH MY GOD WHAT A CUTIE!! LOOK AT THOSE CHUBBY CHEEKS!" the girls then continued to pinch his cheeks and fawn over him which made Trunks very jealous. But Goten was so young he just had to tell them about the song... "Yeah, she was in this song I like, she has some big ass titties!" The girls looked suitably whacked from this statement "WHAT DID HE JUST SAY?!?" Trunks thought the girls were very impressed with this so he took the ball and ran with it "yeah, you heard him! B-I-G A-S-S T-I-T-T-I-E-S LIKE DAYYYUMMMM!!" Trunks was beaming at his previous statement the girls yet again looked completely whacked. " yeah, well we gotta go now. bye cuties..." the girls walked away slowly "their dads must be serious perverts"

Goten was beaming with pride, he actually thought that those girls loved what he said so he tryed to find some other people to tell. He looked for more people to tell, but couldn't find anyone but then, across the street he saw a girl scout cookie truck, and if you didn't already figure this out - SAIYAN CHIDREN SWEETS TROUBLE Goten flew over to the truck almost in a trance "Goten, what are you doing?" Goten ignored him and stopped the truck dead in it's tracks the truck driver was obviously terrifyed, wouldn't you be if some kid stopped a moving truck? Goten then proceeded to lift the truck driver out of the truck and eat all of the girl scout cookies in the truck. Trunks saw this and flew over to the truck in complete shock "GOTEN!! YOU JUST ATE TWICE YOUR OWN FRIGGIN WEIGHT IN FRIGGIN GIRL SOCUT FRIGGIN COOKIES!! WHAT NOW?!?" Goten looked at Trunks, he looked very sick, who wouldn't be? Goten simply replied "1 million girl scout cookies... got milk?"

After the Goten cookie action team incident, they went back to the house to get Goten cleaned up and do more stuff. Trunks looked around for something to do, he had the attention span of a flea, so finding thigs to do was difficult. Goten, however was easy to entertain, so Trunks finally had to find out what Goten had been doing for the past hour, so he went in Goten's room and found him staring blankly at a wall with two paintcans next to him. Trunks put two and two together and finally figured out what Goten had been doing for the past hour and a half "YOU'RE WATCHING THE PAINT DRY?!!?" Trunks looked completely disturbed and confused at the same time "shhhh!! this is the best part..." Trunks then proceeded to bash his head against the wall.

When They finally went out again it was about 5 PM and Trunks finally wasn't bored anymore because he got his CD player, but Goten wasn't sure about the lyrics Trunks was singing...

My lonliness is killing me and I...

I must confess I still believe

When I'm not with you I lose my mind

give me a sign... hit me baby one more time!

"Trunks were you just singing Britney Spears?!" Trunks was very embarassed because he always called Goten's music girly... "you heard me?! I mean.. no! are you crazy? anyways, where are we going next?" Goten honestly didn't know "Wow Trunks I honestly don't know! why don't we ask the people?"

Well you heard them! where should they go next? seriously help me out people!

760 words, not bad!


End file.
